The invention relates to a manually operable discharging apparatus for media.
Numerous discharging apparatuses are known, in which in addition to a media pump, a further pump is e.g. provided for carrying out the pumping work when the discharging apparatus is in the overhead position or for pumping a second medium out of a separate vessel.